How Could I Forget?
by 30RockLover1999
Summary: I don't know. Five Word Summary! Jack. Coma. Liz. Baby. Omfg. Mainly romance but there is drama and humor. -INDEFINITE HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Updates on my other fanfics will be less often because I'm back in school.

This is my failed attempt at something sad.

"I'm telling you Jack how can we cross paths if you're in a fairly clear part of the city and where I am is extremely crowded." Liz asked Jack while talking on the phone.

It was during the summer hiatus of TGS and Liz decided to take a walk in New York. Jack also decided to take a walk at that exact moment. Liz is convinced that Jack is no where near her, but Jack thinks otherwise.

"Lemon, considering the places you said you have passed by," Jack responded. "We're some where near each other."

"Fine, I had breakfast about an hour ago so now it's time for brunch. So if we do cross paths we'll go out for brunch and I'll pay half. Unless it's one of those expensive restaurants."

"That's not how it works, Lemon. You have one or the other."

"Come on Jack, I'm eating for two."

"What? Lemon, you're not pregnant."

"We don't know that. We're trying."

Jack sighed. "I might as well pay all because we're going somewhere expensive."

"Yay!" There's a pause. "Wait a minute Jack I'm about to cross the street."

"How strange so am I."

"Whatever."

Liz waited for the light to change to walk and then crossed the street when it did. But then she ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry, Miss."

"No, I'm sorry Sir- Jack?"

"Lemon?"

"I stand corrected."

"I knew we would cross paths. And I see you're acting kinder to strangers."

"I guess you we're right. And you're not a stranger!"

"You didn't know it was me at first."

Liz roles her eyes. She then hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket and Jack did the same. The walking time was running out so they scurried the way Liz came from. But sadly a person was texting and driving and didn't see them or the pedestrians walking sign. Liz didn't notice but Jack had turned and saw the car speeding towards them.

"Lemon!" Jack yelled while trying to get Liz out the way.

Liz stumbled on to the side walk and witnessed her best friend get hit by a car.

"Jack..." She said trying to process what just happen. "Jack!" She screamed while rushing to his side.

The driver that hit Jack drove away and a crowd began to form. Liz immediately called 911 and stayed by his side while waiting for the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So like yeah. I have plenty of story ideas but they're mostly multi-chapter ideas and that's just too much work.

"Elizabeth Lemon, I'm his emergency contact." Liz told the nurse at the front desk the next morning.

"Ah, yes. So... Are you his wife?"

"Hopefully soon."

"So fiancé then."

"Yeah."

"Room 314."

"Thank you." Liz said before rushing off to the said room.

When she got to his room she saw him in bed (Asleep maybe?) and Dr. Spacemen on his right.

"Oh, Hello Liz. Are you here to see Jack?"

"Yeah... Um, is he asleep or...?"

"I'm not sure." Dr. Spaceman said looking puzzled at Jack. "What does comatose mean?"

"He's in a coma?

"Really? I thought he was taking a nap."

"God, you're no help." Liz said before turning around to find a better doctor.

Just then a nurse that looked like she was in her mid to late thirties with light brown hair and green eyes walked in.

"Oh. Are you one of Jack's doctors?" Liz asked.

"Yes, and he's in a coma if you don't know." The nurse responded.

"I kinda figured it out. How long has he been in it?"

"Since yesterday. We're not sure how long he'll be in it though."

Liz sighed. She tried not to stress out to much because she might be pregnant. She has been feeling nauseous around certain foods lately.

"I need to go take a pregnancy test." Liz thought aloud.

"Yikes. Sure hope he wakes up before that." The nurse commented.

"So do I."

"You could take the test here and we'll give you the results as soon as possible."

Liz took the pregnancy test and sure enough a few weeks later, Jack came out of his coma.

"Ah Mr. Donaghy, you're finally awake." Said the nurse.

"You know humans need to hibernate but in order to separate ourselves from other mammals we sleep six times a day." Dr. Spaceman informed Jack.

"I don't think that's right, Leo" Jack responded in a raspy voice.

"Oh, before I forget. Your fiancé visited."

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, Ms. Elizabeth Lemon visited."

"Lemon? Lemon and I aren't engaged."

"According to Ms. Lemon and that very expensive engagement ring you two are."

"Don't you remember? You told me two weeks ago at your check up." Dr. Spaceman said.

"When do you suppose she'll be back, Jessie?" Jack asked the nurse.

"Well she's visited everyday for the past three and a half weeks. So tomorrow! And also the results of her pregnancy test are in."

"Good God, Lemon!"

"Soon to be 'Good God, Mrs. Donaghy.'" Jessie chimed.

_**The Next Day**_

"Jack! You're awake!" Liz exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him.

"Oh, Jessie," Liz began still clinging to Jack, "Do you have my results?"

"Yes, but before I tell you that I have some bad news. Jack has amnesia. He doesn't remember that you two are engaged."

Liz moved away from him. "So he just thinks we're dating right?"

"No, Lemon. From what I still remember you were still dating Criss." Jack replied.

"Oh, God no. You were right. I could have done better and I did and you don't remember a thing."

"I'm sorry…?" Jack apologized trying to see if it would make her feel better.

"Don't apologize Jack. It's not your fault you don't remember anything." Liz said while plopping down on the chair next to his bed.

"So... Since we're engaged... Has anything changed?" Jack asked a little curious.

"Well um..." She starts. "Nothing life changing has happened really. Just simple changes."

"Like?"

"Hmm... TGS got temporarily cancelled. You saved it though. I moved in with you for a little while."

"Why just a little while? If I had gotten engaged to somebody they would have kept on living with me. Unless we broke it off."

"Well obviously we didn't." Liz scoffed. "And well ..." Liz paused and thought about how much Jack remembered. "Colleen moved in."

"What?!"

"Colleen moved in."

"I obviously wasn't in my right mind."

"Oh, you were."

Authors Note: My sister did not inform me until after I wrote all this that it doesn't take weeks for a pregnancy test results to come back. So that's just one inaccuracy :/ I've seen plenty of ones were Liz would forget something like this but never Jack.


End file.
